Viomist and the Soaring Ghost
by the real Violet Parr
Summary: Violet meets a new friend, Mia, at her school. She discovers Mia has superpowers too, and they team up to fight evil. But will they ever be able to win the guys of their dreams? 1st in Team Dynamo series
1. A New School, A New Friend

Violet Parr hated the first day of school. This year she was starting eighth grade at a new school. She didn't know any kids there, and she felt miserable. Violet just knew she would have a horrible year.

She walked to the office and picked up her class schedule for the first semester. Her locker was #14. My age, thought Violet, smiling. Maybe that's a good omen. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Violet went to locker #14 and opened it, working the combination: 5-10-27. Her first cla ss was Homeroom, in Room 120. She grabbed a notebook and pencil and walked down the hall toward Room 120, trying to avoid being noticed by the hoards of students in the halls.

She slid into the seat closest to the door and looked around at the other kids. Several clusters of students sat together and chatted quietly. There was another girl, a brunette, who sat alone too. She was reading a book, but when she caught Violet staring at her she put it down and waved. The girl motioned for Violet to come sit next to her.

Violet gathered her things and moved over to sit next to the girl. She smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Violet Parr. Who are you?"

"My name's Mia. Mia Willis. Are you new here too?"

"Yes."

Ju st then a teacher came in and sat down at his desk. His voice boomed through the room. "Welcome to Metroville Middle School. I'm your Homeroom teacher, Mr. Douglass. When I call your name, please raise your hand and answer 'Here' or 'Present'.

The door opened and a tall boy wearing jeans and a red tshirt came in. He looked around the room and grinned.

"Mr. Rydinger," said the teacher sternly. "I'd appreciate your not coming into my class late in the future."

&quo t;Sure thing, Mr. D." said the boy, sitting down with a group of boys who looked equally cool and had identical grins on their faces.

But across the room, Violet was staring at him with starry eyes. She couldn't have talked or moved if her life depended on it. Right then, she'd met the boy of her dreams.

Violet was so busy staring that she would have missed it when Mr. Douglass called out "Violet Parr" if Mia had not elbowed her sharply. "Violet!" she hissed in her ear. "Say here!"

Violet blushed sheepishly. "Oh...uh, here!" she said, and quickly raised her hand.

Mr. Douglass gave her a strange look, but then continued with the roll. "Randy Porter!"

"Here!"

"Tony Rydinger!"

"Here!"

Violet impressed the name into her memory so she would never forget it. Tony Rydinger. She smiled. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.

ˆ 


	2. Fellow Super

Hi! This is the second chapter of my story Viomist and the Soaring Ghost (duh). Thanks so much to The Star Swordsman and rockergirl13 for reviewing: ) Okay, I'm gonna make a new rule for this fic: I have to have at least three reviews for each chapter before I update. I am posting this one with just two reviews of chapter one, but from now on please review, okay? Thanks! Enjoy!

Mia and Violet soon became close friends. They hung out every day after school. Mia didn't have any siblings, but she did have a Golden Retriever called Star and a Paint mare named Splash. Violet thought Mia's house very relaxing: no Dash zooming around causing trouble, no Jack-Jack cracking up at every little thing. Mia, on the other hand, enjoyed the liviness and activity at Violet's house. She got lonely sometimes and wished for a little sister.

Mia had guessed early in the year about Violet's crush on Tony. Actually, she'd figured it out shortly after the first day of school, when Violet stared at Tony so much she almost missed her name on the roll call. But Mia had a secret crush too, and she was good at keeping secrets. Vi would not have figured it out at all if they had not been walking down the hallway at the same time as Sam Chance, a cute eighth grade boy, was coming their way.

When Mia saw him coming, she involuntarily tripped over her own foot and sprawled against a locker. Sam didn't notice and continued in the opposite direction, talking with one of his friends.

"Mia, you okay?" asked Violet. "What happened?"

"N-Nothing. Nothing at all." stammered Mia, staring after Sam.

Violet followed her friend's gaze and smiled. "You like him, huh?" she whispered.

Mia blushed. "Yeah," she said. "I was hoping you would never find out."

'Don't worry, I wouldn't tell." said Violet. "Why would I? I'm your friend."

Mia smiled. "Thanks, Vi."

That had been back in October, and now, three months later, the two girls trusted each other completely. They told each other important secrets. But one day after school, when Mia was over at Violet's house, she found out Violet's best kept secret - the one she'd intended for no one to discover.

Dash was zooming around the house at the speed of a normal human boy (their mother, Helen Parr, had given them specific instructions that whenever friends were over, they were to behave normally and hide their powers). He accidentally bumped his mother's antique vase, and it tipped off the shelf and began to fall. Violet, without even thinking, automatically shot out a force field around the vase before it could land and break. It bounced once on the carpet and came to rest there.

Violet released the force field and placed the vase back up on the shelf. She turned around - and suddenly realized what she'd done.

Mia stood there, eyes bugging out and mouth hanging open. "Wh...Wh...What...?"

Violet grabbed her friend's wrist and pulled her into her room. "Okay, Mia. Now you know my deepest, darkest secret. I am a superhero. And so is the rest of my family. We're all superheros. You've got to promise not to tell anyone, ever, all right?"

"Sure, Vi, but...I'm a super too."

Violet gaped at her friend. "You...You're a...superhero?"

"Yes - me and my parents. My dad can generate electricity, and my mom is able to shoot fire. I am the superhero jack-of-all-trades, apparently: I can fly, communicate with animals, turn invisible, and see in total or near darkness. It's pretty cool. How about your powers?"

"Well, I can turn invisible too, and generate force fields."

"Awesome. Also, my horse, Splash - she's not a normal horse. She can speak perfect English, fly, and she's got an invisible horn that is filled with enormous magical qualities."

"Wow." said Violet. "Hey, you know, we should become a team, the three of us. We can protect the city from evil and stuff. What should we call ourselves?"

"Hmm...what about Team Dynamo?"

"Cool! What about our individual names?"

Mia thought for a minute. "I like...the Soaring Ghost for me. And how about PegaSplash for my horse, because she can fly and all?"

"Sure. I'll call myself Viomist."

"I like it. You know, Vi, this could really work out well."

Well, how is it? Please R&R and tell me! Constructive critisism only please! Thanks!


	3. Calling Team Dynamo

I'm back! Sorry about not updating for a while. I had it written, but then I had a party last Saturday and had no time. So, here's the next chapter!

So Mia, Violet, and Splash became Team Dynamo. They secretly went to Edna Mode's mansion to ge t supersuits. The Soaring Ghost's (Mia's) suit was silver and sky blue with a big red SG on the front. Viomist's (Violet's) suit was similar: silver and violet (of course) with a big red VM. Edna had specially designed a suit for PegaSplash because not ma ny superhorses came her way. It looked like a normal horse blanket, except it was made of the same material as the girl's supersuits. The suit was silver with a pattern of multicolored fireworks on it. It came with sleeves that fastened around her legs an d a hood for her neck and head, with a hole cut for her horn. All three suits were, according to Edna Mode, "completely bulletproof, able to withstand a temperature of over 1000 degrees, disappers completely whenever you do... and machine washable, d ahling, that's a new feature." (AN: Couldn't resist!)

So Team Dynamo was all ready. They had suits, powers...and now they just needed a supervillian to fight.

This did not take long. The next night the police called for the Incredibles an d the new Team Dynamo.

Vi and Mia were over at Violet's house one day after school when their Team Dynamo warning light began flashing. It was a small box which contained a red lightbulb that flashed on and off whenever the police called for Team Dy namo. It had a D-shaped cutout (for Dynamo) where the light flashed through, and you could see it from across the room.

Vi picked up her phone. "Hello?" she said, disguising her voice as best as possible.

"Is this Viomist of Tea m Dynamo?"

"Yes."

"This is the police. We need you and the Incredibles. Cat Burglar broke into the Ryder mansion and stole over $1000 worth of diamonds and jewelry. We need you to track him down and retrieve them."

Violet nodded. "We'll be right there." She hung up and turned to Mia. "Cat Burglar broke into the Ryder mansion and stole over $1000 worth of jewelry. They need us to get it back. Change into your suit; I'll go tell my family."

Within a few minutes the Incredibles and Team Dynamo were ready. Mia and Violet climbed on Splash and galloped off, with Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and The Dash right behind them. They were hot on the trail of a burglar.

How was that? Not much ac tion, I know. It gets better in the next chapter. Read and review please people! I won't post if you don't review!

ˆ 


	4. Showdown at the Ryder Mansion

I'm back! Here's Chapter Four of my story! Thanks to The Star Swordsman and covenantgruntslayer for reviewing. I feel so special...people like my story: ) Anyways, this is the action chapter...Team Dynamo's first assignment. Oh, just so you know, CB stands for Cat Burglar and means I was too lazy to type it out, and I am refering to Viomist and the Soaring Ghost by their real names, but they're in suits and everything. Enjoy!

They arrived at the huge mansion within 5 minutes and found the police waiting for them. The polic officer quickly explained the situation. Apparantly Mr. Ryder had been going downstairs at about one pm after having a nap and had found Cat Burglar there, stealing his wife's jewelry. He'd called for help, but Cat Burglar had been too quick. He'd jumped out the window and driven away with a squeal of tires.

"So that's all we know." said Chief Graham. "Cat Burglar's been laying low since he was discovered, but we're pretty sure he's waiting somewhere around here until things cool down. Then he'll probably break into their house again."

"Okay." said Elastigirl. She turned to The Dash, Mr. Incredible, Viomist, and the Soaring Ghost. "Dash, Mr. I, you guys come with me. We'll go scope out the city. Viomist and Ghost, you hold down the fort here and keep watch for Cat Burglar."

Vi and Mia sat on the grass. "So you think Cat Burglar's lurking somewhere around here?" asked Mia.

"Maybe." said Vi. "Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious."

As they casually talked, a tall, sinister villian was creeping up silently behind them. He was dressed all in black, with a black hood over his head that had holes cut for his eyes, which were dark and evil. He actually vaguely resembled a ninja.

Neither girl noticed until PegaSplash, who was grazing nearby, spotted him and whinnying loudly. This, of course, blew the villian's cover (horses' whinnies can be heard up to a mile away!) and the girls jumped up and got into their fighting stances.

The villian, who was of course Cat Burglar, spoke in a deep, sinister voice that had a slight accent to it. "Ah, yes, Team Dynamo. I had heard through the supervillian grapevine (AN: Don't laugh! There probably would be a supervillian grapevine!) that you were the new superteam, and to watch out for you. And here you are! I shall be the first - and last - villian to tangle with you! Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Goody!" Here he began laughing hystarically, but his laugh didn't sound quite...er, normal. Vi and Mia looked at each other with skeptical looks on their faces. Maybe this would be easier then they thought. Cat Burglar sounded more like an escapee from the local funny farm than a serious supervillian.

CB got up and brandished a sword. "Now, who shall I dispose of first?" He began laughing like a maniac again. Mia took advantage of this by turning invisible, grabbing a stick, and smacking him upside the head with it. CB stopped laughing and clapped a hand over his head.

"Ouch, you little brat!" he yelped. "That hurt!" He twisted around to see who had hit him, but of course Mia was still invisible. "Where are you?"

_Like I'd tell you_, thought Mia. _Do I look stupid?_ She grabbed a rock and pitched it toward CB. It promptly hit him in the head.

"OWWWWWW!" said CB, dropping his sword and clutching his head with both hands.

"You'll get more where that came from!" said Vi. She got ready to throw a force field around CB to contain him, but he grabbed his sword again and lunged toward her. Vi was too quick for him, though, and she managed to create a shield around herself before the sword could do any damage.

CB growled and moved toward Mia, who had reappeard again. "Well then, I guess I'll just eliminate you first!" But before he could, there was a rumble of hooves and PegaSplash galloped to the rescue! She rammed into CB, knocking him over. When he staggered up again, Splash charged toward him at full speed and practically trampled him into the ground. Cat Burglar was knocked unconcious and slumped on the grass.

"Good girl, Splash!" said Mia, running to her brave mare and throwing her arms around her neck. "You saved me!"

"Yes. Thank you." said Splash. "Boy, we were good, huh? (AN: Remember, Splash can talk!)

"Yeah." said Vi. She gave Splash a pat. "We make a great team."

Team Dynamo was recovering from the showdown when Chief Graham came back. He saw Cat Burglar lying unconcious and stopped. "Wow." he said, whistling. "Good job, girls."

Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and The Dash came straggling back too. "We didn't find anything." said Elastigirl. "We looked everywhere..." Then she saw the villian sprawled out on the ground. "What?..."

Mr. Incredible grinned. "They took him out themselves, that's what happened." He slapped the two girls on the back - gently, of course, so as not to injure them. "Great job!"

"Thanks." said Vi.

Team Dynamo was honored with a ceremony which the entire city attended the next day. They were presented with a golden plaque, which read

**The City of Metroville**

**is greatful to**

**Team Dynamo**

**for keeping our fair city safe**

**and defeating the Cat Burglar.**

It was signed by the mayor. Vi and Mia were excited, and they should have been on cloud nine by Monday.

But they weren't. Mia and Violet were depressed, because they had no chance of even being looked at by the boys of their dreams. They wanted so badly to be noticed by Tony and Sam, but they were pretty sure it would never happen.

Awww...poor girls! Sorry if it's sorta cheesy in parts - it's hard to write action, particuarly when you're doing it in the middle of Pre-Algebra and trying not to be noticed by your teacher! (Believe me, that was no picnic.) Well, only two chapters to go: the Violet/Tony and Mia/Sam. I'll update in a couple days, but only if you R&R!


	5. Violet & Tony

Okay folks, it's here! The first chapter in which we actually see some Viony! Actually, this is basically the scene at the end of the movie. Not very creative, I know...oh well. And the romance is very light fluff, sorry. (Disney's fault, not mine! jk) Thank you to rockergirl13, Arwen Skywalker, covenantgruntslayer, and The Star Swordsmar for reviewing! Next chapter will be more original! (the MiaSam chappie) Enjoy: ) PS: sorry if it's wrong, I wrote it in the middle of the night, when I couldn't exactly go downstairs and turn on a movie! ; )

Disclaimer: Script and idea for this scene copyright Pixar Animation 2005.

About a month later, on a Saturday, the Parrs and Mia went to a track meet at the middle school to watch Dash compete. Before the race, Mia and Vi stood around the bleachers talking. Vi was complaining about the preppy cheerleaders who were scattered around.

"Do we have to have cheerleaders at the track meet? I mean, what is that all about?" Vi asked Mia.

Mia replied, "Well, I always thought it was..." But she never got to finish, because just then Tony Rydinger walked by, then turned back, as if he wanted to talk to Violet. He interrupted Mia by saying "Hey." to Violet.

"Hey." said Vi back.

"See you, Vi." said Mia, walking off quickly. She could feel a date coming like a farmer could sense an upcoming rainstorm, and she didn't want to hang around, which would be rude. Plus she was in no mood to watch Vi's dream realized when her own had no remote chance of coming true.

Vi acknowledged her with a wave. then turned back to Tony. "You look...different." he said.

Violet shrugged. "I feel different." She peered into his face. "Is different okay?"

"Yeah, different is..." Tony coughed. "Different is cool." He shuffled nervously, then added, "Would you...that is, would you maybe like to...uh..."

"Ssssh." said Vi, placing a finger on his lips to quiet him. "I like movies. I'll buy the popcorn. Okay?" She turneed and headed up the bleachers toward her family.

Tony was still recovering. "Uh...movie...there ya go. So - Friday?"

"Friday." Vi nodded. She walked up and sat down beside her mother. Vi's body may have been sitting there, but her heart was soaring like an eagle through the clouds. She was so happy...a date with Tony Rydinger at last! Then a heavy thought brought her heart back to earth with a bump. How was she going to tell Mia? Mia was her best friend - she didn't want to hurt her feelings, or rub it in her face that Vi had a date and she didn't...but she wasn't sure how to tell Mia without breaking her heart.

Ooooh, tough problem. Well, don't worry, everything turns out good in the end. (I'm a happy ending freak!) Okay, go click the button in the left corner that says Go and review! If you do, you'll get the next chappie sooner! ; ) We'll see you next time, same Increditime, same Incredichannel! (I had to do that!)


	6. Mia & Sam

Here it is! The last chapter of Viomist and the Soaring Ghost! I was going to leave it here, but somebody asked for a description of the date, so I am going to do a sequel with the date in it - and some other surprises too! Mwah-ha-ha! (for a clue, go to my profile) Thanks to The Star Swordsman, neostar, selbidercni, and uthman for reviewing, and watch for the sequel! (It will say it is the sequel in the summary...I have no idea what the title will be yet!) Okay, last chapter: the MiaSam chapter! Here we go! 

After leaving Vi and Tony alone, Mia headed for the ladies room, fighting back tears. At least there no one could see her crying her eyes out. She blinked repeatedly and began jogging. Mia ran faster and faster, until she had forgotten about Sam, Violet, Tony, everything; she just concentrated on running. She was going so fast, she didn't even notice the person in front of her until it was too late. Mia collided with him at full speed.

"Oof!" she grunted, sprawling on the grass with the wind knocked out of her.

"Oops, sorry." said a boy's voice. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Mia's breath caught in her throat. She'd heard that dreamy voice before. She sat up to make sure her suspicions were correct. Sure enough, Sam Chance was standing in front of her, his strikingly blue eyes looking down at her.

"You need some help?" asked Sam, leaning down and offering his hand to help her up. "You fell pretty hard."

Mia recovered from her daze and nodded. "Y-Yeah, thanks." She took Sam's hand and let him pull her to her feet. _Oh my gosh_, she thought. _I am holding Sam Chance's hand! Well, kind of, anyway. Is this a dream? It can't be real. Can it?_

She dropped Sam's hand awkwardly and smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome." said Sam, grinning back. (Mia's heart immediately sped up.) "Can I take you back to your seat?"

"Sure." said Mia.

They began talking, and were so engrossed in their conversation that they completely forgot their original mission. It turned out that they had a lot in common; while Sam had never actually gone riding, he was interested in horses. He liked some of the same books and movies Mia did.

All too soon Mia looked at her watch. "Oh shoot, I've gotta go." she said somewhat sadly. "The track meet's over, and my friend's probably looking for me. See you later!" She began walking away toward the bleachers.

"Wait, Mia!" said Sam. She stopped and turned around.

"Would...would you like to maybe...uh, you know, uh...go to a movie this Friday?" he stammered nervously.

Mia smiled happily. Inside, of course, she was jumping up and down and screaming "Sam asked me out! Sam asked me out!" But she managed to keep herself together and say "Sure, Sam. I'd love to."

Sam grinned. "Great!" He fished a scrap of paper and a pencil out of his pocket and scribbled something on it, then handed it to her. "Here's my number. Call me with directions to your house and stuff...okay?"

"Okay." said Mia, jogging away happily. "Bye Sam!"

"Bye Mia!" he called from behind her.

Mia ran into the crowd around the bleachers and found Violet, who was still fighting a mental battle - tell Mia about her date and break her heart, or keep quiet and let Mia hear about it from somebody else? Fortunately, Mia solved the problem for her by bursting out "Vi! Vi! Guess what?"

"What?" asked Violet, coming out of her depression a bit. Well, wouldn't you be depressed if you had no choice but to break your best friend's heart?

"SAM CHANCE ASKED ME OUT!" screamed Mia.

Violet's eyes popped open. "Wow Mia, that's great! And...Tony asked me out too!"

The two girls grabbed each other's shoulders, jumped up and down, and screamed happily. After they'd calmed down a little, they agreed to call Tony and Sam and arrange to double date so they'd have each other for moral support.

"How did we get to be so lucky, Vi?" asked Mia, sighing happily.

"I don't know...I guess it's just part of the superhero package." joked Vi. "Anyway, all I know is we're two of the luckiest girls in the world."

Well, there we go! This story is done. But don't worry, I'm going to put the date in my sequel, which will be up in a few days...as long as you review! Mwah-ha-ha!

(Okay, that was weird. Sorry, I just had sugar! Anyway, please at least three people R&R, then when I get it up, R&R the sequel too! Thanks!)


End file.
